


Indigestion

by VampirePaladin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bravura, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mami shows Homura witch hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indigestion

Homura fidgeted as she stared at the Grief Seed embedded into the wall of the hospital. The skirt of her school uniform clung to her black tights, making small sparks of static electricity as they rubbed against each other. She snatched the glasses off of her face and cleaned them off with the edge of her shirt. They had been clean by the fifth time she had done this.

“Akemi, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” Mami said. She approached Homura with that same easy smile that the dark haired girl had become familiar with before she had gone back in time.

“No. Where is Madoka?”

“She said she had to take care of her little brother.”

“Oh… I see.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to my junior.”

“Right.” Homura smiled at the blonde, her confidence was a bit contagious.

The two entered the witch’s labyrinth together. Homura found herself jumping at every donut and pill bottle. This was only her second time inside of a barrier. The first was when she had met her two most precious friends. She smiled as she followed behind the other girl. This was how it should be, three magical girls saving the world together. With a power like stopping time it would be easy for her to save the other two. 

Homura tripped over a large IV that had been lying across the floor. She tripped. Her red tinged face looked up. She was eye level with a familiar. A scream escaped her lips as she scooted back, willing her ring to take Soul Gem form.

“No, Akemi, stop!”

The firm grip on her wrist was enough to stop Homura from transforming.”

“Mami?”

“The familiar is asleep. If you transform than you will wake it up and we will have to fight our way to the witch.”

Homura took a second look at the monstrosity before her. Mami was right, it was not moving. She had thought that witches and familiars were always active. The idea that they might rest just like any one of them had never occurred to her before.

“I-I didn’t know they slept.”

“You remind me of Sakura.”

“Sakura?”

“Another magical girl. I… helped her when she was still new.” Mami turned and began to walk further inward.

Homura pushed herself up off of the ground and followed her. “I-Is she dead?”

“Oh no, she just left.”

“Is she a friend of yours?”

“We were at one time.” Mami stopped in front of her. There was a pain in her voice that Homura had never heard before. A subtle shake rippled through Mami’s body. There was a sound that might have been a stifled sob. Homura wanted to say something to the older girl. She wanted to reassure her that she had Homura and Madoka. The words would not escape her lips. “Look at me, acting like a little girl. Akemi, let’s go. The witch won’t wait for us.”

“Right.”

The two girls hurried the rest of the way in. They passed through pills and puffs, scalpels and sweets, until they came to a door. A caution sign was painted on it. Mami pushed through, leading the way.

“Now, we transform,” Mami said as she held out her own Soul Gem.

She did not wait for a reply from Homura. In a flash of gold she was dressed in her western style magical girl clothing. Mami dashed forward, reaching out with an amber ribbon toward a chair with very long legs. They bound around the legs and with a tug from the girl, the chair began to topple forward, letting what looked like a candy headed doll fly. A rifled musket was in her hands. A shot rang out and hit the creature.

Homura was transformed and had her magically enhanced golf club in hand. She started to run to Mami to help her. 

The witch shed her body. A caterpillar clown ripped from the body like a tumor. Faster than Homura thought possible, it descended on Mami. The sharp teeth glistened for her flesh. 

Homura heard a scream. It took a second to realize it was her making it. She dropped to her knees as the witch swallowed Mami in one gulp. Homura had come back to save her friends. She had already failed to save one. Mami had died even earlier than before.

The witch rushed toward Homura. She reached for her shield. Homura had not thought of stopping time before, but now she fumbled to do so. The creature stopped. It had a confused expression on its face. 

It blew up.

Mami landed in front of Homura.

“You’re alive!”

“Of course I am. That witch had to be destroyed from the inside.”

“But it ate you!”

“I know. If I had frozen up it would have bitten me in half. I jumped in so it couldn’t do that.”

Homura let her grip on her shield go as the foreign landscape dissolved. She was shaking. 

“I-I think…”

“How about we stop at the café? It will be my treat.”

“Alright.”

“And you have a story to tell Kaname when you see her at school.”

Homura could only nod at her smiling senior. She found herself following her again to the café in question. Mami really was amazing.


End file.
